Packet processing hardware may use a match-action paradigm (e.g., that specified by the OpenFlow standard) for packet forwarding (e.g., switching, routing, etc.). In some hardware implementations of an OpenFlow switch, memories (such as unit SRAMs) are used to store the match and action data that defines the flow entries. For optimal performance, the data stored on one SRAM should be easily moveable to another SRAM while the hardware switch operates, with minimal need for adjustments to the configuration of the data on the other SRAMs.